Sterling Silver
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Everyone's had her, but me. She was so much older than me, but now that I'm seventeen, I...want her more than ever. I want her mentally, emotionally...physically, yet I can't help but wonder why she isn't aging. ShadAmySilv triangle/Silvaze/SonAmy AU


_******Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Sonic cast. **Rated T** for language and sexual references. Rating will change to **Mature **for future chapters._

* * *

_***Prologue***_

* * *

...The sun's about to rise, and I'll be charged with more consequences than I can swallow when it does.

Damn it all.

Why'd it have to _be_ like this?

...I shouldn't have followed her home that afternoon to help her carry Mrs. Murphy's baskets of apples, but I did. My head shouldn't be _able_ to so clearly picture that yellow dress she wore that afternoon, and my nose shouldn't be able to remember the scent of _Winter Daphnes_ shampooed in her hair. I shouldn't be _able_ to remember the cruel kindness in her voice back then, either...but I do:

_"...Miss Amy?"_ Boy, did I sound like a stuttering doofus.

_"Hm?"_ She glanced back at me from her shoulder with a smile that didn't mean anything.

Her smiles would make the sun jealous. Her smiles _were_ the sun to my idiocy, and they just about made me melt like white chocolate.

All the stupid tingles and fuzzy feelings I got pretty much killed my brain cells when she laughed, _"Well, what is it? Go on, you can tell me."_

My smooth answer was a croak. God, it felt like caterpillars were crawling down my back when she laughed. Since I didn't answered in time, something up the road stole her attention...making her forget all about me, and anything I had to say. I remember how dreamy my piss yellow eyes were as they counted every strand of hair on her head, begging her to turn back around so she could tell me how she's dreamt of being with me every time she holds my hand, or how, _"Hello, Silver!"_ really means, _"I love you,"_ in girl code, and that this was all just a game...because these piss yellow eyes had been in _love_ with her.

So I dropped the basket, not caring about how hard the apples stubbed my toe when they fell. Watching her lean her head back to look at me was almost like watching slow motion, especially with the vision of a yellow dress and pink hair caught in the wind. My vision swam, the blood roared in my ears, and my tummy hurt; I was going to let the chips fall like I just did those apples, and ask her once and for all.

I clung to her dress and said it: _"Will you marry me...?"_

She didn't gasp, she didn't twitch, she didn't smile bright as the sun, she just _looked_ at me like I was some pitiful sob-story.

...I _also_ remember that I was _five years old_. Five years old and stupid, while she was pink, twenty-two, and...too old for me.

_"Oh, Silver..."_ I'll never forget the sadness that sucked the sun out of her smile, _graying_ the green that used to be the color of her eyes; my favorite color in the crayon box. She inhaled like it hurt, and smiled her plastic little _smile, "...If only you were older._

And if only you were younger. But none of that was the problem, see. The problem was _him, _and _he_ was watching us that day. Or, maybe it makes better sense to say he was watching _me_. I felt him in the tree, felt his _gaze_ bleeding into my five year old back. I didn't want to turn around to make sure it was beyond a feeling, so I painted the picture in my head of him having his arms crossed to strike that no-bullshit pose as he stood there under the shadows of the leaves.

_"You love him,"_ I accused, biting back my tears. _"Why?"_ Shut up; I was five. I had the license to be naive.

She searched the meadows. I watched her face against the sunset that honeyed her cheeks, and _knew_ she was searching for him, because her eyes turned to water. I couldn't really _see _where she was looking, but if you ever gaze at Miss Amy long enough when she's sitting all by herself...you'd know that, when her eyes turn to warm gush, she's gazing at him in the distance. I've never seen them speak. They were in love with their silence. It was never in the way he looked or the breath he breathed with, because his expression looked just like yesterday's, and the day before that. It never changes, even when he looks at her, but the little things he did that were different, like the way he moved sometimes, the way he stared, and how there was just something different about his air when he was around her, made it obvious how he felt. How _they_ felt.

But I've seen him _inside_ her when no one's around. So deep, that he's made her scream his name. I've seen them from her bedroom window and watched him _fuck_her; horrified, confused, angered and captivated by what I couldn't look away from. He makes Miss Amy scream so loud...and then those little noises she makes, and the noises _he _makes.

I went so far in my curiosity and confusion as to ask him, "...What's it feel like...to be _inside _Miss Amy?"

I was too young to even know what I meant back then, or they had been doing every night. I just knew that, whenever he was inside, she'd become this beautiful, gasping creature pearled in sweat and flushed in heat...and I wanted to see her that way. I didn't know how it was done, what was done, or what I was even looking at, I just knew that she looked beautiful when it was done, and that I wanted to see her that way one day.

_"...I respect him,"_ she lied in her final reply, but spoke so low that I could hardly hear her, because she spoke so _in love_.

_"From this distance? He's too far away!"_ I tugged on her dress to make her look at me. _Stop _looking at him. Look at me. I'm the one saying I love you. He doesn't say a damn thing.

At last, she looked at me. She deeply reminded me of a mother with that heart shaped face and those loving eyes. But she deeply reminded me of a lover, with that sensual hair that flowed like water, her pretty laugh, and the smiling lips that I wanted to kiss.

_"Sometimes you need to take a step back to truly appreciate someone, Silver,"_ she rests her hand on my head, pressing down my quills. That touch, told me I was nothing more than a CHILD to her. And I was a child, but as a child, you never think so.

I got angry and threw a tantrum. My lip curled back behind my teeth, and I growled at her, failing to stop those stupid tears, _"...I wish I never met you."_

I still do. I didn't care about how hurt she looked, or how choked up her gasp was. I shoved her away from me and ran into the forest, running nowhere and anywhere, running to the ends of the Earth. Well, it was really just a dead end. Though all the while, he was watching me. He _followed_ me, lurking like the shadows, turning every piece of Earth he steps on into rotting grief. I fell on my hands and knees after hours of running; lost and scared with only my stomach talking to me because I skipped breakfast just to spend the day with that woman. I sobbed to the dirt being gripped between my fingers, slobbering and wailing and _trembling_ like some...some traumatized fool!

_"You don't love Miss Amy like I do! You're only inside!"_ My tears hit the ant trail under my hands. _"You don't, you don't, you don't!"_ I was screaming to no one but the earthworms, but I was sure that he could hear me from the trees. Always watching me, but never saying a word._"You're nothing but a bad man! A bad man from a bad planet in space! You're not real! You weren't programmed to love anyone but that blonde girl! That's what Miss Amy said, that's what everyone said! Everyone says Miss Amy's just your substitution for that dead girl! You're just a walking puppet some whacky scientist made without a hea-"_

After a rustle or two, something _dropped_ right in front of me. Something _hard_, heavy...and pissed off. I didn't look up. How could I? How _could I_ look up, and stare death in the face? A little part of me had already died, for I was too frozen with fear to even blink, let alone think. All I could do was watch the tears roll off my nose as the red soles of his shoes stopped an inch away from my fingertips. All I could hear was the husky growls in his breathing, and the whimpers spluttering out of mine, but I ate back my cowardice and craned my head up to stare at the fingers dangling at his thigh.

_"Pl-Please,"_ A string of spit salivated from my mouth as I drooled over my tears, _"...stop stealing Miss Amy away from me..."_

...His knuckles popped, and his fingers balled into a fist.

It took this fateful encounter between us for me to understand that...she was _his_ sun, too. It took me twelve years later to see that because he had been inside of her, his immortality caused her not to age. She's kept her mid-twenty year old body, and I've grown into a seventeen year old one, so now, things are..._different_ between me and Miss Amy.

I look down at the head of pink curls resting on my thigh, and stroke them away from her sleeping face. Like I said, whenever he was inside of her, she'd become this beautiful, gasping creature pearled in sweat and flushed in heat...and I wanted to see her that way. I didn't know how it was done, what was done, or what I was even looking at, I just knew that she looked beautiful when it was done, and that I wanted to see her that way one day.

Today was that day.

I tuck the covers around her naked body and slip my fingers back into my gloves to get dressed. The sun's up, and I'll have to remove myself from these bed sheets before _he_ returns.

Damn it all.

...Why'd it have to come to this?

I wanted to be _hers_, not _just_ her underaged bed lover. I wanted more than this, but how much more could I really have? I'm only here, in this bed, to keep her from falling apart.

Miss Amy...has not aged, but she will be..._dying _soon. Every gene, blood cell, and _whatever else_ is swimming in that black hedgehog's alien body, is made of immortality. This same body was supposed to be a cure to that blonde girl's short life span. So, having ejected semen inside of Amy from his body, the result was not a positive pregnancy test, but an extended life span. This defect doesn't make her immortal, though...it causes her to not physically age, but indeed die eventually, since unlike Maria, Amy is disease free. M-My sun's light will go out, because the black hole's interference devoured her alive.

Damn it all.

Why'd it have to _be like this...?_

* * *

******No, Shadow didn't beat him XD;**

_Sterling Silver_ is a **ShadAmySilv** story _(with one-sided Silvaze that works up into a mutualistic relationship near the end)_ based off my DeviantART picture, _"Will You Murry Me, Miss Amy?"_ It starts from Silver's childhood all the way into his teen years. Since Silver's entire background is constantly Alternative Universe throughout the video games, this is my own AU version of the future. Don't worry, I'll do a, _"Silver is descended from Shadow and Amy," _reference for the SonAmy/ShadAmy story, _**"Closure,"**_ which is a short four-chaptered fic revolved around Sonic, _"seeking closure from Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog about a change he hasn't been able to cope with just yet."_

Unlike the way this prologue is written, the story will start much differently and will have more of the cast in it, like Blaze the Cat and etc. This one is just a vague look into it. It's really just a story that'll go into the intimate look of a younger male's obsessive infatuation with an older female, all the way from a childhood crush, to sexual obsession induced by puberty that matures into romantic longing. Other than the age difference, what'll really stand in the young man's pursuit is the dominant alpha male. In this case, you know who ;)


End file.
